Luna Bonita
by ZepolSoledad
Summary: Quiero mirar sus ojos, toda la noche entera. Y despertar sin prisa, sin soledad, sin pena. Esta es mi nueva historia, completa y espero que les guste.
**Esta es una pequeña historia de mi otra pareja favorita de Dragon Ball Z, inspirada en una canción de Marcela Moreno, Luna Bonita.**

 **Espero que les guste...**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama... Saludos :D**

 **POV de Bulma**

Me encuentro acostada en mi habitación, estoy aburrida no sé que hacer. Muero del calor pero no tengo ánimos de meterme a la alberca, tampoco hay algunas máquinas o robots para arreglar en el laboratorio, ¡No hay nada! Y comienzo a desesperarme.

Quizás...quizás tome una buena ducha y vaya al centro comercial, hace bastante que no voy a comprarme ropa. La última vez que fui encontré al idiota de Yamcha coqueteando con una chica. Me dolió al principio pero después el dolor desapareció y se convirtió en rechazo. Se lo dejé claramente hace una semana atrás y hasta ahora no volvió...Mejor no quiero verlo.

Me levanto, miro mi habitación todo un desastre pero tampoco tengo ánimos de ordenarla, y bajo a tomar un poco de jugo. Miro el jardín y no sé porqué un suspiro sale de mi boca, tal vez porque cierto guerrero o príncipe lleva en mi mente por mucho tiempo (Creo, desde que lo conocí). No comprendo que tiene de interesante estar todo el día en esa cámara de gravedad, se levanta, desayuna, entrena, almuerza, entrena, se ducha, cena y duerme, y al otro día vuelve a hacer la misma rutina.

Dejo de mirar la cámara de gravedad y suspiro de nuevo. Cuando me doy la vuelta para irme a mi habitación, me asusto al ver al idiota de Vegeta parado atrás mio mirándome con esa típica mirada y su ceño fruncido, cruzado de brazos.

Él solo levanta una ceja por mi reacción, seguro debió pensar que estoy loca, pero ¿Cómo no estarlo si apareció de la nada? Ni lo escuché, un fantasma no es nada al lado de él en aparecerse.

Llevo mi mano derecha a mi pecho y lo miro molesta- Deja de aparecer así, siempre me asustas- Digo mirándolo, ¡Por Kami y Dende! Es guapísimo todo transpirado, por favor lo que pienso.

-hmph, te asustas de nada-Me dice él yendo al refrigerador e ignorándome.

Esas pequeñas acciones me hacen entender que quizás jamás tendré una oportunidad con él. Miro el suelo, dándole la espalda y cuando me estoy por dirigir a mi habitación, escucho que me habla.

-Mujer, la cámara de gravedad se rompió- Dijo él buscando, seguro, algo de comer.

No sé cuantas veces le dije que me llamara por mi nombre, no mujer, que hombre tan cabezota-Llámame Bulma, Vegeta no mujer- Digo cruzándome de brazos, no tengo ganas de arreglar la cámara, ya organicé para irme a comprar ropa.

-Como sea, arreglala- Dijo todavía dándome la espalda, esa espalda tan...tan enorme, musculosa, basta Bulma sé fuerte

-No puedo, me tengo que ir- Digo y me doy la vuelta para irme pero una mano sujeta mi muñeca y me obliga a mirar a la persona.

Casi sentía su respiración entreverada con la mía, su hermoso rostro tan cerca del mio, me estudié, examine y escanee todo de él, sus facciones tan perfectas y esos ojos tan oscuros que solamente en ellos se refleja un vacío enorme que me encantaría llenarlo con amor-No te vas hasta que arregles esa maldita cámara de gravedad- Dijo y me soltó bruscamente, lo malo es que no es nada caballero.

-Tú no me dices que hacer, ya organicé irme de compras, que tu cámara espere- Digo terminante, no tenía ganas de seguir esta ''discusión''.

-¿No?- Entonces el muy insolente me alza y me coloca en su hombro como si fuera una bolsa de patatas. Patee, lo golpee y no me soltaba. Me llevó hasta la cámara de gravedad y ''cuidadoso'' me bajo al piso-Arreglalo-Dicho esto él sale, dejándome a mi con una furia que se veía de aquí hasta la Mostaña Paoz.

Saco de mi camisa un cápsula y aprieto el botón, dejando salir un hermoso armario, pequeño, pero allí tenía mi ropa para trabajar, no iba a ensuciar mi ropa para andar entre casa. Cierro la puerta para que no entre nadie y me visto, ¡Por kami! que calor hace aquí dentro.

Opte por una camiseta sin tirantes color naranja y una malla corta, negra, resaltaban mis curvas; Y en mi cabello lo recogí en una coleta alta, dejando algunos mechones caer en mi frente. Me observo en el espejo y no es por ser engreída, pero soy muy bonita.

Encapsulo el armario y abro la puerta así entra un poco de aire fresco. Decido también escuchar un poco de música así arreglo con más ánimo, y de ese modo me dispongo a trabajar.

-¿Qué tal radioescucha? ¿Cómo los lleva el calor?- Esos comentarios tan tontos que hace el locutor me dan ganas de ir y darle una bofetada-Ahora la canción del siglo para animar un poco esta tarde-

Y entonces escuché, mi canción preferida, la que me siento identificada. Identificada por mis sentimientos a Vegeta.

Amo esta canción así que empiezo a cantarla:

- _Ooh, ooh...ooh, ooh..._

 _Ooh, ooh... luna bonita._

 _Ooh, ooh...ooh, ooh..._

 _Ooh, ooh... luna bonita._

 _Dime luna bonita, dime que me está pasando_

 _dime luna bonita si me estoy enamorando._

 _Extraño su sonrisa me muero por sus labios_

 _ya nada me conforma si no estoy a su lado._

 _Cuéntame luna bonita tú que sabes de pasión,_

 _si se enciende la llama en mi, la llama del amor._

 _Cuéntame luna bonita tú que sabes de pasión,_

 _si se enciende la llama en mi, la llama del amor._

Mientras arreglo los cables que seguro Vegeta rompió, canto y bailo. Muchos me dijeron que tengo una voz muy linda y bailo bien, pero jamás me importó eso.

 _Ooh, ooh...ooh, ooh..._

 _Ooh, ooh... luna bonita._

 _Ooh, ooh...ooh, ooh..._

 _Ooh, ooh... luna bonita._

 _Dime luna bonita porque siento tanto miedo_

 _dime luna bonita que inocente es este juego._

 _Quiero mirar sus ojos toda la noche entera_

 _y despertar sin prisa, sin soledad, sin pena._

 _Cuéntame luna bonita tú que sabes de pasión,_

 _si se enciende la llama en mi, la llama del amor._

 _Cuéntame luna bonita tú que sabes de pasión,_

 _si se enciende la llama en mi, la llama del amor._

Esos ojos negros, como su cabellera en forma de flama, me hipnotizan. Tiene una mirada tan inexpresiva, vacía, que seguro muy dentro de ella, debe haber mucho dolor; Y algo que seguro no sentiré con Vegeta es soledad, estando él cerca, me siento llena, algo que en mis años de vida, jamás sentí.

 _Dime, luna, dime luna bonita..._

 _Dime, dime, dime, luna, luna, luna,_

 _dime luna bonita..._

 _Cuéntame luna bonita que le pasa al corazón_

 _dime si esto que yo siento es amor._

 _Cuéntame luna bonita que le pasa al corazón_

 _dime si esto que yo siento es amor._

 _Cuéntame luna bonita tú que sabes de pasión,_

 _si se enciende la llama en mi, la llama del amor._

 _Cuéntame luna bonita tú que sabes de pasión,_

 _si se enciende la llama en mi, la llama del amor._

 _Cuéntame luna bonita, tú que sabes de pasión._

 _Tú que sabes de pasión dime a mi luna bonita..._ -

¿Qué le pasa a mi corazón? ¿Me estoy enamorando de él? Si es así ¿Me corresponderá? Por supuesto, soy la gran Bulma Briefs, hermosa por fuera y por dentro... ¿Y si no? Se burlará de mi y yo quedaré humillada y con el corazón roto en muchísimos pedazos.

Suspiro- Te dije que arregles la cámara no que cantes y bailes- Doy un sobresalto al escuchar la voz del que me roba mis pensamientos cada mañana, tarde y noche.

 **POV de Vegeta**

Hace un calor insoportable pero no me importa, tengo que superar a Kakarotto y al chico del futuro. Aunque ya seré un supersaiyajin, necesito, corrección no necesito, debo superarlos de todos modos.

Algo anda mal, o soy yo que se me hace más fácil entrenar con esta gravedad o se esta rompiendo esta porquería ¡Por Dende! Si esa mujer vulgar no estaría llorando por ese insecto, mi cámara no se averiaría.

Me acerco a los controles y no entiendo nada, así que le doy un puñetazo que quizás así se arreglaría, además vi a la mujer hacer esto, pero dejo un agujero y termino de romper peor la máquina.

Gruño de lo molesto que estoy, también tengo un hambre voraz. Iré a comer algo de paso le diré a la mujer gritona que arregle esta porquería.

Salgo y la diviso en la ventana mirando la cámara, no me vio salir. Entro y la observo, aunque mi orgullo sea más fuerte, admitiré que es bonita... Y ese cuerpo, basta Vegeta come algo que el calor y el hambre te afectan. Pero mi cuerpo no reacciona y solo miro a la mujer que no se mueve, hasta que la veo voltearse y se asusta por mi presencia.

\- Deja de aparecer así, siempre me asustas- Dice con su voz chillona mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho, que tonta.

-hmph, te asustas de nada- Digo ignorándola y yendo a comer algo. Aunque quisiera mirarla, no me humillaría así, soy el príncipe Vegeta y jamás me fijaría en una simple terrícola, aunque me parezca la mujer más hermosa que haya visto. Niego con la cabeza, me doy vergüenza. Entonces recuerdo a qué ingrese a la casa-Mujer, la cámara de gravedad se rompió-

-Llámame Bulma, Vegeta no mujer- Por su tono, esta molesta pero jamás la llamaría por su nombre, es inferior a mi.

-Como sea, arreglala- Digo, pero no me doy vuelta, tengo hambre y quiero comer.

-No puedo, me tengo que ir- Escucho que se va alejando y la agarro de la muñeca, que insolente mujer, ¿Qué cosas tan ''importantes'' tiene que hacer para no arreglar la cámara de gravedad? Seguro irá con ese insecto que tiene de novio...Que me importa lo que haga con ese inútil...Sin embargo, hace días que no lo veo aparecerse. ¡Basta Vegeta! Deja esos pensamientos y obliga a esta mujer arreglar la porquería de máquina.

No me doy cuenta de lo cerca que estamos, reaccione cuando sentí una respiración que no era la mía sino la de ella, huele a flores. Y esos ojos tan azules que los habré visto en otros lados, pero los de ellas tienen un brillo único, un brillo que no se lo vi nunca, ni con su novio, sólo cuando me mira. ¿Qué hago?-No te vas hasta que arregles esa maldita cámara de gravedad- Digo y la suelto bruscamente, no quería soltarla de esa forma, pero no puedo demostrarme débil, cosa que no lo soy.

-Tú no me dices que hacer, ya organicé irme de compras, que tu cámara espere- ¡Ja! No sabe que dice.

-¿No?- Entonces la alzo y la coloco en mi hombro como si fuera una bolsa de patatas. Me Pateó, golpeó pero no iba a soltarla. La llevé hasta la cámara de gravedad y la bajo sin ningún cuidado al piso-Arreglalo-Digo y salgo, sé que la habré dejado saliendo humos por las orejas, pero pelear con ella es divertido.

No se en qué momento se formó una sonrisa en la comisura de mis labios y hago desaparecer en un instante. Iré a comer después regresaré a ver como le va a Bul...Digo mujer.

Encuentro a la irritable mamá de la mujer vulgar y como siempre pega gritos de alegría, ¿Qué tan feliz de la vida esta? ¿No sabe que dentro de tres años vienen unos androides que pueden aniquilarla en dos segundos?.

Me ofrece unos pastelitos y té, tengo tanta hambre que acepté y comí todo lo que había en la bandeja, ella tan alegre fue a preparme más.

Primero iré a ver mi cámara y luego regresaré a comer.

En el momento que estaba por ingresar, escucho una voz, una muy ¿Bonita? ¿De dónde vendrá? ¿Y esa música tan ruidosa? Y me percaté que era dentro de la cámara donde provenía y esa voz no era nada más que de la mujer chillona.

Me acerco a la puerta y me apoyo en el marco, sonrío al ver esa escena de ella cantando y bailando...Un momento ¿Qué lleva puesto? Tenía otra ropa hace unos instantes...Esta le hace resaltar todo su...su cuerpo, me sonrojo al pensar eso. ¡Por Dende! Soy el príncipe Vegeta, me humillo mirarla y pensar esas cosas de ella.

No puedo y no debo seguir mirándola y la interrumpo- Te dije que arregles la cámara no que cantes y bailes- Digo y veo que se asusta de nuevo, ¿Qué tiene esa mujer que siempre se asusta?.

 **POV de Bulma**

-¡Vegeta! Estoy harta que siempre me asustes- Digo molesta y siento mi sangre subir hasta mis mejillas, me escuchó cantar y peor, bailar-Sin embargo puedo arreglar, cantar y bailar al mismo tiempo-

-No me interesa lo que hagas, sólo que arregles rápido esta máquina- Dijo molesto, ¿Qué se piensa? ¿Qué soy veloz como un rayo? Se equivoca, yo hago las cosas con calma

-Escucha mono, estoy trabajando tranquila y no me apresures porque juro que hago las cosas lentas- Digo amenazante, pero me saca de mis casillas.

No sé en que momento voló tan rápido y quedó a centímetros de mi, estaba enojado, lo veía en sus ojos-A mi no me amenaces insignificante humana, ¿Sabes quién soy? El príncipe de los saiyajin y podría matarte en tan solo un segundo ¿Quieres que haga eso? ¿Qué acabe con tu patética vida?-

En su mano derecha formó una bola de energía, y mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y no porque amenazó con matarme, sino que para él soy una insignificante humana, una patética, esas palabras me dolieron. Sabía que no tenía ni una pizca de esperanza de esta con él y enamorarlo.

Debía mostrarme fuerte, que no me intimidaba, pero mis lágrimas jugaron en mi contra y comenzaron a salir, ¡Listo! Humillada, me mostré fuerte y ahora soy débil. Sin embargo, no podía rendirme y no decir nada, ¡No! Soy la gran Bulma Briefs y jamás me callo-Hazlo- Dije segura en mi voz, pese a que mis lágrimas salían sin cesar.

Él me miró sorprendió-¿Quieres que te mate?- Me preguntó sin comprender todavía lo que le pedí

-Si, hazlo, matame. Total eso es lo que eres ¿No? Un asesino, que mata a gente inocente y no le importa si alguna vez le ofreció ayuda o un hogar. Matame si eres un verdadero saiyajin. Como tú dijiste, mi vida es patética, tan patética que consigo todo, sin embargo no al hombre que estoy empezando a encariñarme, aun cuando este no se fija en mi y sólo le importa entrenar y superar a Goku...- Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero en ningún momento aparté la mirada, soy un suspiro y ahora mis ojos están clavados en el suelo-Sólo hazlo- Digo en un susurro pero con sus oídos saiyajin lo escuchó perfectamente.

 **POV de Vegeta**

-¡Vegeta! Estoy harta que siempre me asustes- Dijo molesta y la veo sonrojarse-Sin embargo puedo arreglar, cantar y bailar al mismo tiempo-

-No me interesa lo que hagas, sólo que arregles rápido esta máquina- Digo molesto, ¿Cuánto se iba a tardar en arreglarla? Paciencia jamás la tuve.

-Escucha mono, estoy trabajando tranquila y no me apresures porque juro que hago las cosas lentas- Me amenazó, que mujer tan vulgar e insolente ¿Quién es para hablarme de ese modo? ¿Mono? ¿Me llamó mono? Ni sabe con quien se esta metiendo y si sabe, me parece muy valiente de su parte, pero con la valentía le irá mal.

Volé a toda velocidad, que en menos de un segundo estaba frente a ella, a centímetros, mirándola enojado, si asesinaríamos con las miradas, ella ya hubiese estado muerta-A mi no me amenaces insignificante humana, ¿Sabes quién soy? El príncipe de los saiyajin y podría matarte en tan solo un segundo ¿Quieres que haga eso? ¿Qué acabe con tu patética vida?- Digo y en mi mano derecha formo una bola de energía, si ella me amenaza, yo la amenazo el doble y peor.

Sus ojos azules comenzaron a humedecerse, me doy cuenta por el brillo de la bola y no sé porque dentro mio comienzo a arrepentirme de tratarla de esta manera. Pero no debía sentir compasión por ella, me insultó.

-Hazlo- Me dijo ella, mientras lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

Yo la miro sorprendido ¿Escuché bien?-¿Quieres que te mate?- No comprendía porqué quería que lo haga.

-Si, hazlo, mátame. Total eso es lo que eres ¿No? Un asesino, que mata a gente inocente y no le importa si alguna vez le ofreció ayuda o un hogar. Matame si eres un verdadero saiyajin. Como tú dijiste, mi vida es patética, tan patética que consigo todo, sin embargo no al hombre que estoy empezando a encariñarme, aun cuando este no se fija en mi y sólo le importa entrenar y superar a Goku...Sólo hazlo-

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, se estaba encariñando, conmigo. ¿Cómo? Si jamás le demostré otra cosa que no fuera rechazo o burla. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Porqué me agrada saber que siente cariño hacia mi?.

Esfumo la bola de energía que formé con mi mano derecha y la sujeto de la cintura, aunque mi mente dice que esta mal, que la aleje, la humille, lo que sea, mi corazón pide compañía, ya que jamás supo lo que era y sabía que necesitaba a alguien que cuide de él y por supuesto de mi.

La acerco más a mi y le doy un beso, un beso que me hace experimentar sentimientos que jamás conocí y que tampoco me desagrada.

Nos separamos y limpio sus lágrimas, hasta que me doy cuenta que estoy siendo muy débil y quito las manos enseguida. Ella sólo ríe y me da otro beso desprevenido, no lo rechazo.

-Te quiero Vegeta, aunque tú no- Dijo mientras apoyaba su frente con la mía y acariciaba mis mejillas.

Ese comentario me molestó, no conoce lo que siento y claro que la quie... me siento tan idiota decir esa palabra, mi orgullo no me permite decirlo, pero tampoco debo ser tan cruel Yo...Yo...yo tamb...- La escucho reír y la miro molesta.

-Lo entiendo Vegeta, no es necesario que me lo digas. Sé que me quieres- Yo siento mi cara arder de la verguenza y ella me da otro beso.

 **POV de Bulma**

Por fin le dije lo que sentía, pensé que jamás me animaría pero si lo hice, mas no recibo respuesta por parte de él ¿Se reirá? Seguro, como siempre lo hace.

Observo que esfuma la bola de energía y me mira de una forma un tanto extraña, una que jamás me miró pero que muy en mis adentros dice que es de amor y me agrada sentir esa mirada sobre mi. Entonces siento su brazo envolver mi cintura y me sorprendo, más fue mi sorpresa cuando se acerca a mi y me da un hermoso y tan ansiado beso (Por parte mía). Jamás en mi vida sentí el amor que siento por Vegeta, ni por Yamcha lo sentí.

Nos separamos y limpia mis lágrimas suavemente, me estremecí al sentir sus manos sobre mi rostro, eran tan suaves a pesar de que luchó toda su vida. Creo que se dio cuenta que estaba siendo muy ''tierno'' que las quitó rápido. Yo sólo río y le doy otro beso.

-Te quiero Vegeta, aunque tú no- Digo apoyando mi frente contra la suya, realmente lo quiero y deseo que él sienta lo mismo que yo.

-Yo...Yo...yo tamb...- Me río, sabía que no me iba a demostrar sus sentimientos y que le iba a costar decírmelos, pero con el tiempo quizás él quiera demostrarlos, y yo lo iba a esperar.

Observo su mirada molesta y digo-Lo entiendo Vegeta, no es necesario que me lo digas. Sé que me quieres- Lo veo sonrojarse, es tan guapo y lo beso de nuevo, esta vez más lento y tierno.

No importa que tan frío, serio o arrogante sea, sé que por dentro tiene un enorme corazón con ganas de que lo cuiden y yo me encargaría de sanarlo, cuidarlo y llenarlo de amor cada hora, mintunos y segundos de cada día, semana y año.

 **FIN**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero sus comentarios :D**

 **Se habrán dado cuenta que yo me inspiro en canciones y películas, pero me gusta hacer las historias de ese modo, espero que a ustedes no les moleste, si es así, sólo diganme y yo aceptaré y respetaré su opinión.**

 **Saludos :D**


End file.
